undertaleaufandomcom-20200222-history
Disbelief
Disbelief is an AU. The current owner of the Disbelief Papyrus au is FlamesAtGames. About the AU Noticable Changes * Sans fights the player in Snowdin, instead of Papyrus. After the other events in an UNDERTALE genocide run, Papyrus fights you in the Judgement Hall instead of Sans. Character Changes * Sans dies while fighting the protagonist. * Papyrus now takes on a different appearance, wearing Sans’ jacket and having an orange glowing left eye (to the player). He fights the protagonist through four different phases. Phases Phase One Flames' Disbelief animation starts with Phase One. It shows Papyrus confronting the human about killing Sans, and everyone else. Papyrus has a glowing orange left eye, as opposed to Sans' right blue, and is shown crying, and holding a very large bone, which he wields to block attacks. He doesn't have his battle body, however. Papyrus attacks you with attacks similar to Sans', consisting of bones, and Papyrus' own Gaster Blasters with orange eyes. The attacks are very difficult to evade, though all of them are possible. (When the player tries attacking Papyrus, he blocks it with his very large bone.) After a nearly impossible to avoid attack, Papyrus starts talking about how he can't kill, and refuses to attack. Though after several hits at his bone, it breaks, causing Papyrus to be enraged, entering Phase Two. Phase Two In Phase Two, Papyrus' bone breaks in half, and he holds them in a fighting stance. Papyrus' attacks consist of more difficult and unique attacks, some using his broken bones, and others using platforms. (If the player tries to eat something, a bone will fly across the screen, causing it to display "Oh. I guess you didn't eat the .") Papyrus can use blue attacks as well as turning your SOUL blue. (He also doesn't attack.) After intense attacks, Papyrus will realise he can't kill you, entering Phase Three. Phase Three In Phase Three, Papyrus realises he can't kill you on his own, and his own disbelief creates an image of Sans that fights alongside him. Sans and Papyrus have similar attacks, though Papyrus', yet, get more difficult. Sans', however, are somewhat relaxed. Sans and Papyrus have dialogue in the battle, and Papyrus becomes more mad--and after a while, Papyrus and Sans play a Pong game using the player and bones, in which Sans almost never misses. Papyrus will eventually mention how Undyne would have killed the human "by now" and creates a mirage of Undyne. "I should probably let you take your turn first." Undyne says to the player, and a single attack will only do 1 damage. Undyne, as seen, can only attack when your SOUL is in green mode. During the battle, after an attack where Sans forces your SOUL to take damage, he mentions how he's not real, and speaks of himself in the 3rd person. After this, Papyrus notices that they are not real and enters the final phase. Phase Four The final phase, Phase Four, initiates immediately and Papyrus attacks you with his traiditional attacks from UNDERTALE, realising he shouldn't fight you like Sans or Undyne would, but instead, in his own way. This is the shortest of the four phases, and the attacks last much longer (though they are much less deadly and hard to avoid). His attacks use blue and white bones, as well as an attack that uses a race-car and one that uses multiple basketballs. After this Papyrus lets you do to him what you wish. You may attack him and end the battle, or spare him and end the battle.